


Fallen

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Leyla in is love with Matt.
Relationships: Matt Hunter/Leyla Mir





	Fallen

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Fallen  
Characters: Matt and Leyla  
Pairing: Meyla  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Leyla in is love with Matt.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, fandom or anything you recognize. I only own this story.  
Words: 100 without title and ending.

*Fallen*

After all the grief he’s caused me and all the pain his brother caused me, I never thought that this would happen.

But it has. I’ve fallen in love with Matt and though I tell myself I can do better, that I deserve better, part of me doesn’t want to do better.

I want Matt. I want him to see me as a desirable woman instead of just a woman he works with.

I wish that he would see me the way I see him but he won’t. Matt doesn’t even know that I exist outside of work.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.


End file.
